I Think I Got Sorted In The Wrong House
by Densetsu-no-Maguro
Summary: Pure-blood first year Eva Lumos is firm in her belief that she's Sorted in the wrong house; Gryffindor. From there, nothing's going her way, especially when she's stuck with a muggle-born and a half-blood for friends, the very beings she detested. OC.


"NO!" I screamed, clutching at my hair as the Sorting Hat announced my appointed house during the Sorting Ceremony. "NO, NO, NO NO NO!"

This cannot be. This is not happening. This isn't what it was supposed to be. The colour in Pansy's face drained immediately once she had heard which house I was sorted in, and I could do nothing but try to believe that the Hat was sorely mistaken. I was frozen on the stool with my mouth hanging open in front of everyone, and they're staring at me as if I'm a chicken who just flew in from the window and sat on the stool to be sorted.

But the thing is, I'm not a chicken, and chickens can't fly.

Or do they?

Do they?

I was meant to be in Slytherin. My entire family was sorted in Slytherin! It would've been understandable if the Sorting Hat was wrong, or if it did a hatstall that resulted in a dreadful mistake that could be corrected later, but it was final.

The decision was final.

I, Eva Lumos, was sorted in the house that my family despised greatly: _Gryffindor._

* * *

_**I Think I Got Sorted In The Wrong House**_

_Chapter 1: I think the Hat's wrong_

My name is Lumos. Eva Lumos.

I was born as the only daughter and the only child of Alfred Lumos and Lumina Lumos, being someone who hails from a pure-blood family. Half-bloods and muggle-borns are completely out of the question in the Lumos family, and like the Malfoys and the Blacks, our family value blood purity very much. My education was thoroughly taken care of by my parents so as to prepare me for anything that might come my way during my studies in Hogwarts, and there is one trait that every single member of my family have that I don't have currently.

They're all Slytherins, and I'm the only Gryffindor because of the stupid, STUPID Hat.

Now I'm right here at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when I really expected to be at the Slytherin table at the seat where all of my family members sat once upon a time. The roast beef, lamb chops, pork chops, steamed potatoes and gravy didn't look as appetizing as it used to be anymore, and most of the students at the table ended up staring at me as if I was a student who what, got up from the Slytherin table and sat here nonchalantly?

I wish.

I think I'm now well known as 'the first year student who screamed when she got Sorted'.

The Lumos who screamed.

"Before we begin our banquet," Professor Albus Dumbledore spoke up, "I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

...Now I wish I was back in Madam Malkin's. She was a nice woman. She might have poked my wrists several times with her needles, but she's really nice. I mean, being back there is a thousand times better than being beside a...muggle-born and a half-blood.

I'm right between_ them._

My robe's touching_ their_ robes.

I can't get out.

...Urgh, disgusting creatures.

If my mother and father knew that I'm in this predicament right now, I'll get disowned. Disgraced. Thrown out. They might even have a hidden tapestry of our family lineage just like the Black family and they might burn my face off. To control myself from exploding in embarrassment, shame and anger, I thwacked the sharp end of my wand and pessimistically looked at everything around me.

Elm, phoenix feather, unyielding.

I just hope it isn't breakable though.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" the boy at my right nudged me, looking straight in my eyes with his blue ones. "You're in the best house in Hogwarts! Cheer up a little!"

"Please tell me I'm not in Gryffindor. Please."

Great. The first thing that I get is a curious boy who keeps looking at me as if I'm some sort of an exhibit in a zoo. Those muggle zoos are really smelly, so I don't really fancy them so much. I remember that one time when I stepped inside and smelt... ostrich droppings.

I won't speak of them any further. Just the thought scares me.

"But you _are_ in Gryffindor," he pushed further. "Don't tell me you don't like it here! And...why are you so pale?"

"Pale?" I blinked. "What do you mean by 'pale'?"

"Don't mind him," another voice came from the person at my left. He seemed noticeably more serious than the cheery boy at my right, taking his mashed potatoes and putting some on my plate with his fork and knife. "He's just naturally curious. She's a Lumos, Gregor. She's supposed to be pale, her hair is supposed to be brown and her eyes are supposed to intimidate you. Oh, she's supposed to scream whenever a Sorting Hat touches her head."

"Excuse me?" I retort.

"You started it," he shrugged, his brown hair covering most of his forehead. "You even caught the attention of The Boy Who Lived with that shrill scream of yours."

Well, how else would I react? Should I have clapped my hands in delight, skip all around the Great Hall and sing at how I simply _adore_ Gryffindor? Hug every first year and scream at the top of my lungs that I'm the ONLY Lumos in history to have entered Gryffindor?

My parents would declare that I'm a squib to save face.

"What's with the mashed potatoes?" I opted to ask him, wanting to change the subject.

"I don't like them. You can have them," he responded. "My name's Howard Morfield. That's my friend, Gregor Abernathy."

"Eva Lumos," I reply slowly, but I dragged the 's' of my last name for quite a while due to my apparent realization that I'm talking to...non-pure bloods. "Thanks for the...mashed potatoes?"

I am NOT eating that.

I could have sworn that I made a face, because Gregor (that's the kid with the obnoxious blue eyes and blonde hair) was looking at me again with that disturbing gaze, and then as straightforward as he could, he pointed at me and nudged Howard.

"She doesn't like talking to us because I'm a muggle-born and you're a half-blood, right?"

"Of course," Howard nodded and spoke as if I wasn't there. "The Lumos family are just like the Malfoys and the Blacks. When they look at people like us, it's as if they're looking at the garbage in the alleys BEHIND Diagon Alley."

I clenched my fist. "I'm here, you know. I'm right here, listening to every single word you're saying."

"It's meant for you to hear," Howard smugly retorted.

"Watch it, half-blood," I spat. "I could hex you right here and now if you push my buttons further."

"Hex then. That old female professor over there would stop you as soon as you start."

Why am I even wasting my breath on them?

To be honest, I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life. When I was younger, I was confident in the fact that I would be in Slytherin just like my mother, my father, my grandparents and everyone in my family. In the entire Lumos family, there was not a witch nor a wizard who ever went to Gryffindor, but there was the exception of my cousin who went to Ravenclaw. Nevertheless, a smart witch was better than a senseless one who wastes time playing Quidditch all day.

From what I've heard.

"Anyways," Gregor started talking again, "Why are you so edgy to be in Gryffindor?"

I took a deep breath. "Because my parents would disown me. Because no one in my family has ever been Sorted in Gryffindor. Because I'm going to be in a house full of Quidditch freaks, muggle-borns, half-bloods and my superior pure-blood status will-"

"So you're more worried about being disowned by your family?" Howard cut her off.

"Let me finish, half-blood," I snarled. "So my pure-blood status will be tainted, and if my parents know, not only will I get disowned, but they might banish me to the Muggle world and claim that they had a _Squib_ for a daughter."

"Ouch," Gregor winced. "That is unfair. Are all pure-blood families like that?"

"The Weasleys aren't," Howard pointed out. "Anyways, you should eat. Hopefully you can be a bit better, and try some of the mashed potatoes."

"I'm NOT eating that," I sulk.

"Up to you then."

I started to eat a bit to relax my nerves, and as soon as I was about to finish my pork cutlets, Gregor suddenly banged his hand on the table in excitement, a broad smile appearing on his face as he nudged Howard from behind me ecstatically. As if he had an idea, he motioned for me to lean forward to listen to his idea, which I bit my lip, looked around the Great Hall to see if anyone was watching and slowly, hesitantly leaned forward. Howard was doing so as well to listen to him, and Gregor suggested the most far-fetched thing that I have ever heard in my entire life.

"What about this?" he excitedly spoke. " We're going to keep Lumos's secret from her family!"

I choked on my food.

"W-What?" I managed to mouth. "H-How the hell are you going to do that?"

"Gregor, what are you saying?" Howard had a horrified look on his face, but Gregor immediately took both of our pinkies and made a pinky swear with the both of his hands. Grinning uncontrollably, he patted our backs and pointed at the accursed Gryffindor emblem on the Gryffindor banner, obviously very proud at what he had done.

My pinky. Pinky swore. With a muggle-born's.

...I might need to wash it a few extra times when I bathe tonight.

"We pinky swore, so we'll have to do it, Howard!" Gregor smiled. "From here on out, Lumos here is going to have her secret well guarded from her family starting from now! Welcome to Gryffindor, Lumos!"

"What? No!" Howard protested angrily and rather desperately. "You forced me to do that bloody pinky swear!"

"Now look what you've done! I have to wash your muggle filth from my pinky as much as ten times tonight!" I shrieked.

And from then on, my hellish life with a muggle-born and a half-blood as my only friends started, along with my disgrace.

* * *

"_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart._"

* * *

**A/N_:_** This is my Mary Sue fic that I have dug up and edited from my old documents :3

I SURE HOPE YOU LIKE SUES :'D

-Densetsu-no-Maguro.


End file.
